In the packaging industry which produces single-use disposable packages for foods such as milk or juice, the aim is to produce a package which is simple to manufacture and which is made from economical material. The package should, for the most part, also be recyclable.
Thermoformed liquid packages which are known in the art are formed by making a deep drawn hollow body which is often conical. These conical hollow bodies are mostly prefabricated and thereafter stacked within one another prior to being filled.
The thermoformed packages may be manufactured from different thermoformable plastics such as polypropylene. Polypropylene with a filler is an excellent material since it imparts greater rigidity to the package. The filler may consist of, for instance, lime, mica, kaolin or chalk.